What happens in Sunnydale stays in Sunnydale
by polykhromatik
Summary: Faith accepts Cordelia’s dinner invitation and tries on new lipstick. Inspired by a fanfic. A definite Faith/Cordelia Femslash, you've been warned otherwise enjoy. Previous story was Leather Studded Kisser. Story may continue but for now it's a standalone


**I do not own the characters.**

* * * * * * *

After their library encounter, Faith Lehane was pleasantly surprised to get a phone call from Cordelia Chase. She didn't think Cordelia would talk to her let alone call her.

"Hey Cordy," began Faith, as she picked up her TV remote and muted the volume.

"Hi Faith."

"What's up?" asked Faith.

"I've had a long day . . . and I've been thinking about you . . . I kept thinking should I call or not call."

"Sweet," said Faith with enthusiasm. "I'm glad you did."

"So what are doing right now?"

"Oh me . . . nothing much just munching on cheese puffs and channel surfing."

"That's cool . . .I was thinking if you're not too busy this evening . . . maybe you can come over . . . and have a nice dinner with me and enjoy the evening . . . and we can go from there."

Setting aside her bag of cheese puffs, Faith sat up with rapt attention. "Hold up . . . Girlfriend is this a freakin booty call?!"

Cordelia laughed. "Well yeah . . . what do you think it is?"

"Cool I'm all for that . . . I gotta say I've been thinking about you too but wasn't sure if you wanted to hook up again . . . Do you know I'm still damn hot for you . . . Although last time was a one-way street," smiled Faith.

"Don't worry it'll be a two-way this time."

"That's fly . . . So what are you wearing?" asked Faith with a smooth, sultry voice.

"Umm you first?" replied Cordelia.

"Something in black," said Faith, as she picked up her leather pants draped over a chair. "And you?"

"Something in the color of lipstick red," replied Cordelia in an equally smooth, sensual voice.

"Umm lipstick red . . . care to elaborate?" wondered Faith.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," replied Cordelia, evocatively.

"Oh Cordy," sighed Faith.

"So you want meet up say in an hour or so?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

After she hung up, Faith thought Cordelia must be desperate but then again she was surprised when she immediately accepted the dinner invitation without being her usual slick, egotistical self.

There would be no patrolling tonight alone with the Buffster, Faith called in 'sick' with Giles and was glad she did. She learned the Scoobies would also to be on patrol and knew how boring that would be. As far as Faith was concerned, it was ladies' night and she was stepping out this Friday evening. Moreover, Faith wasn't about to pass up on a booty call even if it meant having a sumptuous dinner first.

When she arrived at Cordelia's place, it literally hit home that she was living on the wrong side of the tracks when she caught a glimpse of the house through the gates. She rang the buzzer for Cordelia. She could have easily clambered over the wrought iron gate or if she was in a bold mood she could have kicked open the gate. But why get hot and sweaty so soon, there would be plenty of time for that later mused Faith. After a moment, the gates opened and Faith walked up the long, winding driveway to the McMansion. She became anxious wondering if she was now the one over her head and involuntarily ran her fingers through her long hair.

However, her reservations were eased the moment she saw Cordelia waiting in the foyer. The tall brunette was wearing an exquisite, Versace red dress and stood very straight, which made for a stunning look against the backdrop of the white carrara marble floor. Maybe this was going to be easier than she had thought to get what she wanted from Cordelia, and give her another ride smiled Faith. She sauntered up to Cordelia giving her a sexy grin while tossing her hair to and fro.

"Faith," said Cordelia as she greeted and held out her hand graciously. "Thank you for coming by this evening."

Faith was slightly moved and tingled all over from Cordelia's handshake. She was half expecting Cordelia to pounce and give her a passionate kiss but was surprised when none of that happened. She was wondering if Cordelia had a twin sister, she seem so mysterious and yet the same. Faith tried to read her face as Cordelia smiled courteously. Cordelia noticed that Faith always like to dress in leather and she looked good in black. She wondered what Faith would look like in a dress or mini?

"Hi Cordelia . . . Thanks for the invite," replied Faith and held Cordelia's hand for several additional moments before letting go.

Faith almost kissed her hand but instead caught a faint scent of Cordelia's perfume. It wasn't too powerful or overwhelming and it a evoked warm fuzzy feelings in her. Coming to her senses, she took out a gift from a brown paper bag offering it to Cordelia.

"Yeah, I know this short notice but I thought like this . . ." began Faith.

She could see that Cordelia was pleased from her reaction as she took the gift.

As she smiled, Cordelia's eyes twinkled. "Umm Faith, I love chocolates. I really do . . . too bad strawberries aren't in season."

Cordelia was delighted; as she held the gift. Faith was certainly full of surprises considered Cordelia. Faith was speechless for a moment; she had a wild thought of embracing Cordelia passionately, but held back as she listened to Cordelia. She told herself be patient.

They continued to talk and Faith noticed that Cordelia was stoic throughout the conversation, and wasn't sure how to read her. She was a well-mannered, refined lady instead of a whining, conniving bitch. Her tone of voice conveyed that she wasn't afraid of her, but her body language said otherwise. She guided Faith to the formal dining room and Faith was impressed by the spread. It was one of those lavish, several, course meal affairs that she had seen on cable TV. She could hardly wait to start the night with Cordelia, as she sat down across from her.

During dinner Faith followed Cordelia's lead and listened, and talked while they ate. She did not remember much what they spoke about except she knew that Cordelia's parents were out town for the evening. Though Faith did not want to talk she responded feeling like an adult. She felt turned on by watching Cordelia eat and drink. For once she enjoyed the food she was eating whatever it was called.

In addition, Faith started to feel at ease almost giddy and she hadn't had a sip of wine yet. The whole ambience had the same effect on Cordelia. Cordelia was pleasant and charming, and this rubbed off onto Faith. It was like being in a sensual, wine-dine-sex TV movie instead of being in a quick and nasty, hoochie mama, flick.

Moreover, Faith never had the sense at being looked down on the contrary she felt like a desirable woman. She could get use to this feeling as she ran her fingers over the white tablecloth, crystal wine glass, and fine china. Cordelia had gone all out and Faith felt appreciated. Now, if Cordelia could put out thought Faith, as she took a bite of her steak.

She also knew that Cordelia was also checking her out but at her own terms without being obvious. That also turned on Faith and she started to check out Cordelia in the same manner. At this moment, she did not feel like a wanton woman.

After dinner, Cordelia invited Faith for a tour of the house. Faith was hoping to see Cordelia's bedroom and go from there.

When Faith entered Cordelia's bedroom, she felt an eerie tone in the air. As she turned to Cordelia, the doors closed behind the two women. She opened her mouth to comment but was immediately cut off by Cordelia's soft lips.

Cordelia was curious to see what Faith was really like. Their previous encounter had left many questions unanswered and she was burning to find out more. Was Faith always this tough, hardened Slayer as she seemed or was this just a façade covering up a softer, sensitive side?

Faith also wondered if Cordelia trusted her. If she expected to be her girlfriend or something else, she had another thing coming. She stepped back; surprised that Cordelia had kissed her tenderlyy instead of that ferocious kiss. She wanted that fierce kiss instead.

"What the hell?" said Faith, as she pulled away.

She was expecting a wild kiss instead of this touchy feely stuff. It was unnerving. Who was Cordelia to do this to her?

"Don't fight it," commanded Cordelia, as she moved closer to Faith and began unzip Faith's leather jacket. "I know you want this . . ."

Faith grabbed her wrists.

"No . . . let me do that," said Faith, as she released Cordelia's hands and started to unzip her jacket.

Furious, Cordelia wrapped one of her hands around Faith's neck, forcing her to look her in her eyes. "You have to be in total control don't you?"

"Yeah I like being in control," said Faith with attitude. "And the problem is?"

"Mmm . . .Well that might happen at your place, but not at my house, not in my bedroom, and certainly not in my bed."

Pleasantly surprised, Faith felt her heartbeat jump when Cordelia placed her hand over hers and then removed them from the jacket. Faith felt the back of Cordelia's hand leave the nape of her neck and trace the collar of her jacket before resting on her breast. The soft touch was so disarming, so mesmerizing, and so disconcerting. She was use to rough treatment rather than these soft, gentle touches. It was driving her insane.

Suddenly, Cordelia pushed Faith back against the wall and saw Faith smirk. They both knew who was physically the strongest but Faith played along letting Cordelia drive. Then Cordelia's hand went back to the collar of the Faith's jacket where she hooked a finger around the black leather jacket and pulled her closer. Catching Faith's gaze, she unzipped her jacket slowly with her other hand.

When Cordelia finished, Faith moved to shake it off, but Cordelia quickly adjusted her so that her arms were behind her back, trapped in the sleeves. Her fingers slipped under Faith's tank, slowly finding their way up her torso and to her breast, where she held one of Faith's erect nipples between her fingers.

"You want this don't you, Faith?" asked Cordelia, rhetorically.

She could see in Faith's face that she was turned on, ready for someone to take control over her. Faith was lovin' it, as she was the one being taking for a joyride. She braced herself against the wall and she savored these moments. Keep going Cordy and don't you dare stop thought Faith as she lean her headed against the wall.

Cordelia placed a hand on the button on Faith's black leather pants and she whispered in her ear, "Kick off your boots."

Faith removed her boots using the opposite foot, stepping on the heel before pulling her foot out, and then removing her socks the same way. Cordelia's hands deftly undid the fly of Faith's pants and she pulled them down to her knees then her ankles, letting Faith kick them off.

Immediately Cordelia yanked Faith away from the wall and threw her onto the bed face first. Faith's long hair sprawled out over the pillow. Faith turned her head to look at the woman in the red dress approached her from behind.

"Aren't you gonna get naked?" asked Faith.

"Not yet," winked Cordelia, as she climbed onto the bed and gently removed Faith's jacket from her arms.

She discarded it on the floor with the boots and pants. Before Faith could react, Cordelia pinned her wrists over her head and straddled Faith's hips.

Leaning forward she brought her mouth close to Faith's ear and whispered, "I'd rather hear you scream first."

Faith closed her eyes as one of Cordelia's hands began to roam her clothed pelvis.

"The moment I saw you I just knew I had to have you in my bed," said Cordelia, as her fingers traced circles around Faith's underwear. Faith let out a breath.

"You're so strong I just had to know what kind of woman you really are," said Cordelia, and then she placed a kiss on Faith's neck. Faith moaned softly from the touch.

"Cordelia do me," whispered Faith, as Cordelia's continue to trace her clothed sex. Faith knew Cordelia could feel how wet she was.

"Not yet," said Cordelia, as she continued caressing Faith clothed sex. "You're probably used to boys who think they're men that just let you #uck them hard and fast. Those inexperienced little things want to sleep with you just to score. That's too easy."

Cordelia's hand encased Faith's clothed sex, squeezing lightly. "That's not going to happen here Faith. I take my time."

"Just do . . . me already," said Faith, as she panted between moans.

"You really don't know the importance of foreplay, do you?" said Cordelia. She released Faith's wrists and started to pull down Faith's underwear. "Girlfriend you don't know what you're missing."

"What about last time?" said Faith, breathless and fuzzy headed.

"Hardly that was a quick snack," said Cordelia. She proceeded to test Faith's passage with one of her fingers.

Faith emitted a deep breath. She was soaked but Cordelia removed her finger and continued to tease Faith's fleshy folds. Faith shivered in pleasure as she felt Cordelia's slightly cool fingers continue to caress her folds.

"God . . . please," said Faith, as she breathed hard. "Dammit do me already!"

Cordelia could see the gears turning in Faith's head. It was clear that she was driving this woman insane with everything she was doing to her. Cordelia moved one of her legs between Faith and used her knee to spread Faith's legs as far apart as she could.

"Lift up your hips," whispered Cordelia. Almost immediately, Faith raised her hips welcoming Cordelia's hand.

Two of Cordelia's fingers entered Faith, moving in and out. Faith's breathing became ragged and her moans were increasing. Faith could never have imagined how experienced Cordelia was, her fingers moved in and out of her as if Faith was a musical instrument. She knew every note to hit to produce the right melody. How in the world did Cordelia get so good, she certainly never let on? She certainly liked this version of Cordelia wishing she could be like this all the time.

"Oh . . . Oh Cordy! . . . Bring it on," groaned Faith.

Now Faith understood Cordelia's demanding attitude; given her apparent experience she expected to be well served. Then Faith could feel herself climbing towards the edge, her sex getting wetter by the moment, until Cordelia's hand stopped.

"#uck you…," grunted Faith, frustrated that Cordelia had pulled away now she was so close to peaking.

"Turn over," commanded Cordelia.

"What?"

"I said turn over," stated Cordelia. "I want to taste you."

Lazily Faith rolled over, her swollen lips calling for Cordelia's mouth. When Cordelia came into view, Faith could see the perspiration all over her body. Her red dress was clinging to her. Faith wanted to command her to take off her dress, but her wet lips kept telling her otherwise. Let Cordelia finish you off. Then you can have fun with her.

Cordelia's hands grazed Faith's hipbones, "You want this don't you Faith? You must be very close."

"Quit screwing with me," said Faith, as Cordelia's hand entered her again.

Her thumb explored Faith's treasures and was teasing Faith's gem as she brought her mouth closer to Faith's opening. She let her tongue run up the length of Faith's fleshy folds, causing her to shudder. Faith's gem throbbed in anticipation as Cordelia's tongue slowly entered her folds. Her tongue was so gentle but at the same time demanding. She lapped up Faith's juices greedily and circled around her treasure trove. Faith had to remind herself to breath as she was falling deeper and deeper in ecstasy.

Faith could feel her climax building with each movement of Cordelia's tongue. She grasped the headboard with one hand as if it was the only thing that could keep her grounded. She started to moan higher. Cordelia's mouth took Faith's gem and the suction caused her to moan loudly. Faith intertwined her other hand on Cordelia. Faith raised her hips, encouraging Cordelia to continue.

"Oh my god woman!" said Faith, as she moaned and writhed. "Please . . . keep . . . going."

She increased her pace, licking Faith's gem as if her life depended on it. Faith was close and Cordelia could feel it. Her groans were growing louder and her hips were starting to gyrate against Cordelia's mouth. Suddenly a scream pierced the air as Faith reached her breaking point. Her body shuddered with pleasure and she moaned loudly as she let the sensation rolled over her.

When it was over Faith collapsed on Cordelia's bed feeling deliriously spent. She was still short of breath but was soaked in the experience. Faith thought she would almost go blind from getting off with her. Cordelia did not disappoint as Faith relished the moment. Then Cordelia sat up and started to get off the bed. Noticing this Faith sat up and grabbed Cordelia's hand.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" asked Faith. "I haven't done you yet."

"This isn't your place to command me," declared Cordelia.

"No, but it's been awhile for you hasn't it C since someone has really rocked your world?" asked Faith. She pulled Cordelia towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Faith decided she was also going take time with Cordelia now that she understood her better. She began nuzzling and kissing at Cordelia's neck very softly.

"Take off your clothes," whispered Faith.

She spun Cordelia around so that she was facing her and propped herself up on her knees so that she met Cordelia's gaze. She slowly unzipped Cordelia's dress.

"You see Cordy, women like us . . . ", said Faith, as she kissed Cordelia. ". . .have to appear cool." Another kiss. ". . . and composed." And another kiss. "Always strong and . . ."

Faith pushed up Cordelia's dress up past her hips.

". . . always in control." Another kiss as her dress was being further pushed up.

"Ever lose control, I mean _really_ lose control?"

Faith pushed her dress up past over her head and Cordelia set aside her dress.

"Well . . . not really," said Cordelia. She grinned at Faith and then looked smugly at her shoes.

"Those heels, take them off."

Cordelia bent down for a moment and took off her pumps, and discarded them with the rest of Faith's clothing.

Faith took Cordelia's wrists and pulled her towards her so that Cordelia was straddling Faith's lap. "I wanna watch you lose control."

Faith wrapped one of her hands around Cordelia's neck and pulled her closer for a kiss. As she started pecking at her neck, Faith heard Cordelia speak.

"I want you. I want you to #uck me," whispered Cordelia.

Then Faith smirked as she pushed down one of Cordelia's bra strap. She admired the soft round shoulders and blew softly, and elicited a reaction from Cordelia. Cordelia's abs were tight but soft to the touch, no flab and she let her fingers graze softly on her torso watching Cordelia quiver.

Then Faith smiled as she undid Cordelia's bra, releasing her breasts. Her hand moved to touch Cordelia's nipples they were erect and hard. Faith pinched them and Cordelia gasped, holding Faith's eyes.

Faith stopped for a moment before bring her mouth closer to Cordelia's erect nipple. She felt Cordelia's fingers entwine themselves in her hair and the other hand grab one of her ankles. Cordelia braced herself as Faith's lips engulfed the mass and Faith began to suck and lick the mound, giving it all the attention it deserved. To finish it off, she pulled her lips back and caught the tip of the mound between her teeth, biting down gently. Cordelia yelped in response and Faith let her tongue gently tease the trapped tip between her teeth.

Faith released the trapped tip and gently rubbed the sore tip with her finger.

"Ah . . . you like that don't you?" asked Faith, wickedly. Cordelia nodded breathlessly. "Then I guess it's only fair to treat the other one the same way."

Faith grinned mischievously as she let the first breast go and turned her attention towards the other one.

Cordelia looked down and watched Faith's tongue glide across her tip before taking it into her mouth. Cordelia squeezed Faith's ankle as Faith gave her second breast an equal if not better treatment then the first. When she bit down on her nipple, Cordelia arched her back, bushing her breast further into Faith's mouth. When Faith was done Cordelia could feel her breast throbbing.

"You must be pretty wet now," whispered Faith.

"Touch me dammit," commanded Cordelia. "See how wet you make me."

Faith took the invitation and began to play with Cordelia's folds through her thong. She could feel the wetness through her thong. However, Faith felt that she couldn't connect with Cordelia, that she wasn't able to get enough access through the pair of underwear.

"I've got an idea," said Faith, as she let go Cordelia. "Hold on tight."

"What are you doing…?" Cordelia started to ask but Faith was already out of the bed. She was rummaging through Cordelia's dresser drawers.

"Just wait a sec," continued Faith, as she sifted through Cordelia's clothing. "I've got something that I think you'll like."

Cordelia sat back waiting patiently for Faith. She watched Faith come back with something hidden behind her back. Cordelia tried to get a peek but Faith blocked her view. Then Faith wrapped one of her arms around Cordelia's back and slowly pulled her back into an upright position.

"What do you have?" asked Cordelia. Faith removed her hand from the embrace and reached behind her. Hidden behind her was a white, silk scarf.

"This," said Faith, as she showed Cordelia the silk scarf. Slowly she unfolded it.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Cordelia asked with surprise. She loved Hermès silk scarves. "That's a very expensive scarf."

"Um something like this for a high maintenance woman," smiled Faith. She carefully blindfolded Cordelia's eyes and then kissed her.

"Don't move," commanded Faith. Faith took an ice cube from the ice bucket lying on the nightstand. "I was also thinking of doing something like this."

She brought the ice cube to Cordelia's face and ran it down her cheek.

"Or . . . this." She slowly ran it down her neck and shoulders.

"Or maybe . . . this," grinned Faith, as ran the ice cube down her chest and abdomen.

Faith could see how not being able to see was torturing Cordelia. She could also see how excited she was to have an ice cube in her bed, how turned on she was by having something cold running across her soft skin.

"And finally . . ."said Faith. Then Faith took out a pocketknife and carefully positioned the knife between Cordelia's leg and the fabric of her thong.

"This . . ." Faith said, as she cut off one side of her thong.

"What was that?" asked Cordelia.

"Hot damn you're so wet," whispered Faith.

She tore at the other side of her thong and the fabric fell between Cordelia's legs, revealing her glistening center. Then she slowly removed the blindfold to see Cordelia's eyes. Cordelia's eyes focused on Faith and she smiled.

Faith smiled back at her, holding Cordelia's gaze as she gently tugged the fabric so that it slipped between her legs and tossed it aside. Then Faith discarded the nearly melted ice cube and turned her attention back to the wet mound between Cordelia's legs.

"You like this feeling of this don't you?"

"Yes," panted Cordelia, as Faith ran her cool fingers along her sex. "It feels good." She wrapped her fingers in Faith's hair as Faith continued to tease her. "Please . . . Faith I need you . . . I need you inside me."

"If you insist."

Faith smiled wickedly as Cordelia moved her hands from Faith's hair to her ankles. Faith did not disappoint. She inserted two fingers inside of Cordelia's treasure cove.

Cordelia felt like she was about to explode with Faith's fingers inside of her. She moved them in and out, finding every nook and cranny that would give her a reaction. Cordelia braced herself by holding onto Faith's ankles as she writhed against Faith's hand as it moved inside of her.

Cordelia could feel her desire building with each passing moment but it wasn't until Faith curled her fingers inside her that she felt the scale tip over the edge. She continued to buckle and Faith held on. Cordelia rode her climax as she looked into Faith's eyes, resisting the urge to throw her head back. Feeling her pleasure dissolve, she took her hands off Faith's ankles and wrapped her arms around her before she collapsed against Faith.

They both fell back onto the bed, Cordelia breathing heavily into Faith's neck. Faith held her tightly listening to her breathing and feeling her pulse start to slow. She buried her face in Cordelia's hair, gently taking in the scent of her shampoo. Cordelia had totally underestimated Faith. She wasn't a clueless chick. Cordelia admired Faith for being very creative with the blindfold and ice cubes, and gave her a thank you kiss. Faith grinned back. Slowly, Faith removed her fingers from Cordelia's swollen center before whispering in her ear.

"Wasn't that fun?" whispered Faith into Cordelia's ear.

"Mmmmm yes," murmured Cordelia, dreamily as she reached up and traced Faith's jaw line with her fingertip. "We should do more . . . not less."

Faith's hand pressed into the small of Cordelia's back and the two lay there in bed, enjoying the closeness of each other. Then Faith shifted out from underneath Cordelia and climbed off the bed, gathering her clothes.

"Where are you going?" asked Cordelia, as she rolled to her side watching Faith pick up her scattered clothing.

"I gotta take a shower before I go," began Faith.

Cordelia knew that this would happen. Faith was not the one to linger and get sentimental, which was fine by Cordelia. She liked Faith. Faith was the kind of lover that didn't confuse sex for love and become emotionally hung up. She said Faith could stay the night instead of facing the streets alone. However, she knew Faith had to do her own thing and never stayed in one place very long. Cordelia would have done the same if the roles were reversed.

"If you change your mind you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like Faith," offered Cordelia.

"Thanks C," said Faith, as she took off her tank top and bra, getting ready for her shower. ". . . but you and I both know that I don't belong here."

"Always being a hardcore butch," said Cordelia and grinned. She caught her first glimpse of Faith's breasts, her eyes roaming over the Faith's naked body.

Faith stopped and began to stare Cordelia down as she started to get defensive. "Yes. And a fling or two with a lipstick lesbian isn't going to win me over."

"Oh please! Don't flatter yourself," hissed Cordelia and she rolled over. "I've had orgasms before." She threw her thong at Faith.

Cordelia turned away from Faith and started to get dressed. As she bent over, Faith found her eyes drawn to the toned muscles where Cordelia's legs and ass met. She felt herself getting excited as watched Cordelia gather her dress. Then Faith felt herself really being turned on as she watched Cordelia put on some lipstick

Cordelia felt a rush of air on her back, only a split second before Faith threw her against the wall, pinning her arms on either side. She attempted to resist, pushing back against Faith, but her efforts were futile as Faith took a step forward, grinding her breasts further into Cordelia's back.

"My patience is wearing thin Cordy," said Faith.

"Really and how is that my problem?"

Faith pressed harder.

"What happened to the showering part?" asked Cordelia.

"It can wait," said Faith, as they continued to struggle for control.

When Cordelia managed to get her hands free she spun around, facing Faith and grabbing one of the Faith's breasts. She squeezed the soft tissue with her hand and watched as Faith started to relax, aroused by the stimulation.

"I am sure we can think of something *fun* to do in the meantime," grinned Cordelia.

Faith responded with a wild kiss. Cordelia became breathless when Faith gave her another one of her leather-studded kiss. Then Faith stopped and whispered in Cordelia's ear, "Where do you keep the other toys?"

"That can wait," began Cordelia. "Let's go out and dance instead."

"If it's the Bronze I'm not interested," said Faith, as she nibbled at Cordelia.

"Don't worry we're going to L.A."

"Mmm Cordy I like that," said Faith and wrapped her arms around Cordelia.

Late next morning Cordelia drove her car and stopped at a coffee shop to get a fresh cup of coffee. As she looked at the cup of coffee, she remembered the events of last night. When she reached for the cup of coffee, she noticed a small black and blue bruise on her wrist, and smiled to herself as she recalled exactly how it got there. Alerted by her smartphone, she noticed she had a new message and smiled again.

Finally back at her motel room, Faith noted that she had several phone messages and decided to ignore them. Tucking carefully Cordelia's phone number in her wallet, she settled on her bed watching a movie. Her muscles were ached as she shifted on the bed. The headboard irritated the scratches on her back so she placed a pillow behind her and she smiled as she changed channels with her TV remote. Taking out a white, silk scarf from her jacket pocket, she held it in her hand feeling the soft texture.


End file.
